


The Lion's Sparrow

by winter_mao_flower



Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Detective!Dimitri, Dorothea only shows up for like a little bit im sorry, Established Partnership?, Fluff, Implied Yurileth, Kissing, M/M, Thief!Ashe, first real date, kind of established relationship, no beta we die like Glenn, referenced sylvix, thwackflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Dimitri and Ashe have an established partnership. Ashe gets the information on different corrupt people he steals from, and Dimitri uses that evidence to find out more about the criminals. Ashe was prepared to give it all for Dimitri, and Dimitri, for Ashe.Though, nothing could've prepared Ashe for a first date with Dimitri...or a first kiss
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: DimiAshe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Lion's Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries

Ashe adjusts his mask and disguise. It wasn’t too showy, but it was  _ just  _ enough to where he could distract anyone pursuing him. Though, was the cape  _ really  _ necessary? Yuri said it was. The older  _ also  _ said a code name was necessary so that he wouldn’t be found easily. That, Ashe understood. The cape? No. He didn’t understand  _ that _ .

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, tapping into his earpiece. “Mockingbird.”

“Yeah.” Yuri was on the other end with background noise of people chattering and having fun at the party. The party they were both infiltrating. “...By the way, are you sure you can trust that friend of yours?”

“Positive. He’s honest and nice. He'll never lie to me. We also have a partnership going on.” He stood on the last rooftop before his destination, he stood where it was dark enough to where no one could see him...probably. “Plus, he wants justice, and uses any means he can to get it.”

“What if you’re not useful to him anymore?”

“Then we’ll continue with our normal relationship.”

“Not afraid he’s gonna turn his back on you?”

“Of course not.”

Yuri sighed. “I know you trust him, but that trust is a dangerous thing in our world little Sparrow.”

“I’m willing to gamble with the risk that comes with it.” He stared at the building that wasn’t too far away from where he was at, getting his grappling hook ready. “Give me the signal.”

“Right right.” Yuri disconnected their communication devices. A few moments later, the lights in the building went out and there was a flash of light coming from one window.

Ashe threw his grappling hook down. The light disappeared for a few seconds before it appeared again, blinking three times. He tugged on it to make sure it was safe before leaping down and letting himself fly down into the window, rolling to lessen the impact as he entered.

“You haven’t lost your game yet I see Sparrow. Beautiful entrance.” Yuri was also wearing a mask in front of him. Well, he would  _ hope  _ that Yuri had put on his mask.

“Yeah yeah.” Ashe shook his head. “Have you located it yet?”

“Of course, I’ll send you the coordinates.” Yuri tapped the other end of his earpiece five times before a screen appeared in front of him. He hummed softly as he tapped a few buttons to send the map to Ashe, with a little ‘chirp’ as it finished loading. “Have fun.”

“You too.”

They gave each other a grin before entering the hallway and going into different directions. It was dark, but that was no problem for them. With a couple of taps, he was able to see as if the lights were on. Linhardt had created the equipment for them to suit their needs. The man was strange himself, he didn’t care that they were criminals or cared about his inventions being used for profit. He just wanted results and ways to improve his inventions. They still gave him some of their share though.

Ashe made his footsteps silent as he ran past different people, knocking them out as he went. Most of them here were minor members of the underworld, but they weren’t here for them. They were here for the treasure and well...maybe to bring justice as well.  _ ‘Corrupt rich people and their need to throw parties extravagantly...I don’t understand. They could be living a comfortable and peaceful life somewhere else. Instead they do this. It’s almost like they  _ **_want_ ** _ to be stolen from.’ _

__ He stopped in front of where he was supposed to be, activating his thermosensor. There were people in this room…he bit his lip and prepared himself to knock them out.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that was all too familiar inside. “The situation appears to be bad outside. Mockingbird has come and they can’t handle him. They need backup. I’ll stay in here and keep watch for Sparrow if he comes.”

“Can you handle Sparrow yourself?”

“Of course. We have a score to settle, after all.”

“Well...okay.”

His feet quickly took off in a different direction, hiding in an empty hallway. There was no one else here except for the people he took down earlier. He hoped they would stay down long enough...and he also hoped that whoever was in the room earlier wouldn’t come down his way.

Luck appeared to be on his side today as the officers went off in another direction- there was a well timed shout in that direction...was that Yuri pretending that he was a different officer that was hurt? It didn’t sound like Yuri. Maybe Linhardt added a voice changer or something.

Ashe ran back to the door and carefully scanned the door for any traps. When there were none, he lockpicked the door and swiftly entered, gently closing it behind him.

Standing there was a lone detective, who looked at Ashe with a smile. “Sparrow.”

“Detective.” He nodded towards him and walked over to him, handing him a USB. “Here’s the evidence for the person running this show. She’s actually a serial killer who’s been teaching her children to do the same, apparently her whole family is filled with serial killers.”

Ashe pauses. “It’s strange though, they only teach the women to be serial killers, yet she’s teaching both her son and daughter. Her daughter is hidden away somewhere, we’ve found a list of locations of where she might be. Her son is living with her at home, but we don’t know how far gone he might be. She’s a hot topic in the underground markets, sells organs and stuff for cheap.”

“This’ll be a huge blow to the market. People will hate you.”

“I’m just passing along the information. Technically I’ve done nothing wrong. If anything, they’ll hate the police force more. Make sure to stay safe after this.”

The other smiled and nodded. “I will. Don’t worry, I can handle myself.”

“Hmm...there are some pretty nasty people out there though, just…” He trailed off before shaking his head. “Well, you’ve got the gist of it.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember to stay safe but...you too.” Those honest and concerned eyes looked at Ashe again, and god, he was always weak to them.

There was a moment of silence between them before the detective spoke up. “The higher ups want me to capture you one of these days.”

“Figures.”

“Some are on the fence about it though, since you technically don’t steal from anyone that’s not...bad.”

Ashe nodded, walking over to the safe that was in the center of the room and scanning it for traps. “But there are those people who are such believers of justice that believe that, because I still broke the law, I should still be arrested. Right?”

“Right.” The detective confirmed what Ashe already knew. “But-”

“You don’t need to say it detective.” He carefully pointed to his earset. “I already know. You’ll do whatever it takes to see justice taken care of. Even if you have to rely on a lowly thief like me.” Ashe opened the safe and scanned the inside to make sure it was safe and real. Indeed, it was. He stuffed it into his jacket and put a realistic copy of the safe where the original used to be.

“...Then this is goodbye.”

“Only for now. We’ll meet again. Our paths are meant to cross after all.” Ashe opened the window and looked out, preparing his grappling hook. “I cleaned up myself, if they ask, say I knocked you out.”

“If it should be convincing should you not actually knock me out?”

“...” Ashe shook his head, he didn’t want to hurt him. The detective, as if knowing his thoughts, smiled in response.

“Then I’ll take care of it. Farewell Sparrow. Fly high.”

“Always.”

And then he flew away with the treasure in hand, tapping his earpiece to let Yuri know he finished, leaving his dear detective behind.

* * *

Dimitri groggily woke up the next morning, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey Dimitri, looks like that Sparrow person did a number on you last night huh?”

Who...oh right. He knocked himself out last night in order to make it more convincing that he didn’t help the Sparrow. He might have overdone it a little though- he could still feel his head throbbing.

“Ugh...don’t mention it Sylvain.” He stood up and walked over to his closet, preparing to go over to their favorite coffee shop to go get coffee.

Sylvain only shrugged. “You’re good. Mockingbird wasn’t too bad himself.”

“...” Dimitri turned around to face Sylvain. “You were there?”

“You didn’t know? I was one of the people that was invited. You know, my father being the rich dude he is and all...my older brother is also off somewhere else, I dunno. Anyway I was the only one available.” He shrugged. “Mockingbird was doing a  _ real  _ number on the police earlier. Kinda want to know what it feels like to-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Dimitri sighed and shooed Sylvain outside his room.

“Wh- Hey I’m going I’m going, jeez I was just-”

“Yes, I know what you were saying Sylvain. I do not want to hear it.” He shook his head as Sylvain shrugged and left, most likely going to go bug Felix. Dimitri didn’t mean to sound rude, but...ugh. He rubbed his temples. He really did overdo it last night.

Once he got ready, he paused for a moment and checked to make sure the USB was still with him. Dimitri kept it in his pocket. He would need it when he goes into work today- lest that woman still get away with what she has done to her children. The Sparrow had always managed to find the most evidence for the people Dimitri was after- or the people he was assigned to. If the Sparrow didn’t contact him beforehand or anything, he knew that the person hadn’t committed large crimes.

In a way, he had a handicap while investigating. He did have his own skills that went into use during investigations, but the Sparrow’s help was still...he helped him get through his work quickly. Dimitri almost felt bad.

A sigh escaped his lips as he left the house and drove towards the coffee shop, ordering his coffee, and then going to the flower shop nearby to visit Ashe.

“Welco- oh! Dimitri! It’s nice to see you again.” Ashe greeted him with a blindingly bright smile. It made Dimitri’s headache go away.

“Mhm. It’s nice to see you too Ashe.”

“How was detective work yesterday?” There was a curious expression in his eyes, but there was also concern.

“It went well. Aside from my coworkers thinking that the Sparrow knocked me out last night. He wouldn’t have done that.”

“You got knocked out last night?” Ashe blinked.

Dimitri gave Ashe a smile and a pat on the head. “It’s nothing to worry about. I did it to myself.”

“You-” The other stared at him in disbelief. “Are you okay?”

He chuckled. “I’m fine, don’t worry too much.”

“No, I’m definitely going to worry. Do you need any painkillers?”

“Ashe I’m drinking coffee.”

Ashe gave him a stern expression and pointed at him with a sunflower. “Well just don’t do that again. You’re stronger than you realize you know, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”

He laughed, raising both his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I won’t do it again.”

“...You better not, or else I’ll knock you out myself next time.” There was a pout on Ashe’s face and Dimitri couldn’t help but pinch Ashe’s cheeks, causing the other to flush pink. “H-Hey…”

“Sorry, you were just too cute. I couldn’t help it.” A grin crept up his face as Ashe’s face became redder.

The other lightly thwacked him with the sunflower in his hand. “Y-You’re always saying those things. It’s not good for my heart.”

“I understand, I won’t say that you’re cute anymore.” A dejected expression appeared on Ashe’s face, causing Dimitri to pinch his cheeks again. “I’m just kidding. But even if I don’t say it, you truly are cute.”

“You. Leave. Now.” Ashe lightly thwacked him with the sunflower again

Dimitri chuckled softly as sunflower seeds fell onto him. “Okay, I’ll see you again Ashe.”

“...Yeah, bye Dimitri.”

The detective waved as he left the shop and went back into his car to head to work.

* * *

Ashe held his head in his hands, sighing loudly. Why was Dimitri always like that? He always said such things and- he  _ has  _ to know the effect he has on him right? Right? There’s no way Dimitri’s  _ not  _ teasing him right? He’s not that dense right?

From seemingly out of nowhere, Yuri appeared and he was cackling. He was  _ laughing  _ at him.

“Oh gods. That was great. Spectacular.”

_ “Yuri…”  _ Ashe groaned. “Now’s  _ not  _ the time.”

The other raised his eyebrow. “No no, this is  _ exactly  _ the time. Is this the man who’s stolen your heart hm? The man you trust with your whole heart? The man you dream of m-”

Ashe thwacked Yuri with the sunflower in his hands. “Please stop teasing me.”

“Oh so it’s fine when that...Dimitri does it but it’s not fine when  _ I  _ do it?”

He sighed again and thwacked Yuri again. “Go talk to that...green haired field operations officer of yours.”

Yuri blinked. “You knew?”

Ashe did not. In fact, know. Now he has to roll his way through this. “Yeah, it was kind of obvious you know.”

“Was...was it really?”

“That shout from last night obviously wasn’t you.” By the time the words left Ashe’s mouth, the implications of it hung in the air and to anyone that might be listening in- they would  _ definitely  _ get the wrong idea.

Which is exactly what happened.

Dorothea entered the flower shop when...who knows when. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and raised her eyebrows. “Yurikins! I had no idea you were like that in bed!”

Ashe pat Yuri on the shoulder and promptly left the flower shop to sit outside. He blinked as he received a text from Dimitri.

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Thanks _

It took a moment for Ashe to remember why exactly Dimitri was thanking him, until he remembered that he gave Dimitri the evidence he needed yesterday. He typed in a quick response, but was surprised to see that Dimitri continued to text him.

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Thanks _

_ It’s no problem  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ No, really _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Without your help, the things she did... _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ She would’ve gotten away with it _

_**[Lion]** Along with other people_

_**[Lion]** Really, thank you_

**_[Lion]_ ** _You've helped me a lot during these years_

_ Like I said  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ It’s no problem  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ If there’s anything I can do for you _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Don’t hesitate to let me know ^^ _

_ Then  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ Take me out on a dinner date lol  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

By the time he sent that, he realized it was too late to take it back. He held his head in his hands and did his best to  _ not  _ make any strange noises come from his mouth because  _ why  _ did he just do that? He is an idiot. The biggest idiot in this country and even the whole world. A soft ‘ping!’ noise came from his phone, signaling that Dimitri responded. He slowly peaked at his messages.

**_[Lion]_ ** _ A dinner date? _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ That _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I believe I can arrange for one _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Is there a specific place you want? _

The lone ‘That’ was bothering him. It was staring at him right in the face and he would really  _ love  _ to know what else was supposed to be there. Ashe also didn’t think Dimitri would take him up on his offer. Was this an actual date? Or did Dimitri just think of this as a hangout? A soft groan left his lips. He inhaled, exhaled, and then slowly typed up a response.

_ Anywhere’s fine with me  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ I’ll leave the choice up to you :)  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Okay _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Would sometime next week be fine? _

_ It should be fine  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Great _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I look forward to it _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ <3 _

_ me too  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Oh! I almost forgot _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I’ll come by to pick you up _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ If that’s okay _

Ashe blankly stared at his screen. It’s not like he lived in...a dump or anything, no. In fact, him and Yuri lived in a decent house, but...he was a little paranoid about...being tracked. It came with his night career of being a thief, and now being a well-known one too...well that wasn’t really…

While he was thinking, Dimitri responded again.

**_[Lion]_ ** _ It’s fine if I can’t _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I don’t want to make you walk or drive too much… _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ How about I pick you up at your shop? _

_ Ah  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ That should be fine  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

**_[Lion]_ ** _ Okay ^^ _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I have to get back to work now _

**_[Lion]_ ** _ I’ll text you later _

_ ttyl  _ **_[Ashe]_ **

_ Lion is now offline _

Ashe put his phone back into his pocket and numbly walked back inside the flower shop. Yuri was laying halfway onto the counter and Dorothea was nowhere to be found. Huh. Had she left while he was texting Dimitri? Probably.

“Yuri, are you alive?” He gently poked the other’s arm.

“No...I just got grilled.” Yuri lifted his head up with a sigh. “Anyway you were out there for a long time. What happened?”

“Uh…” Suddenly, the phone inside his pocket felt hot. “It’s...nothing. Just Dimitri asking to hang out next week.”

“...Ooh~ So like a date.”

“No not like a date-”

“Yes like a date. I’ll help you dress up for the occasion!”

“ _Yuri_ no _._ ” Ashe shook his head.

Yuri, on the other hand, had a triumphant smile on his face. “Yuri yes.”

“Focus on getting a date with your field ops officer first.”

A dramatic gasp escaped Yuri’s lips before they both started to laugh.

* * *

“You’re not going out in  _ that. _ ” Sylvain stared at Dimitri, who was simply in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks.

Dimitri only stared back. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Dimitri you’re going on a  _ date  _ not...not an office presentation.”

He frowned. “I think my outfit is just fine…”

“Dimitri  _ no _ . I-” Sylvain shook his head. “Look, I’ll pick out your outfit for this date. You just sit your pretty self down and let me take care of it. I am  _ not  _ letting you look like that when I specifically set up reservations at this expensive place for you. I prepaid and everything, they know me by now and  _ you  _ are going to look  _ nice  _ and you are going to blow your date away. Not literally of course.”

“Syl-”

The redhead already started rummaging through his closet before frowning and walking out of his room, pointing at Dimitri before leaving. “You. Stay there and don’t leave or else I’ll get Felix to keep guard.”

Dimitri frowned as he stayed seated on the bed as Sylvain ran off. A few moments later, Sylvain brought in some...unfamiliar clothes. Were they Sylvain’s own clothes?

“Dad bought these for me, they should be able to fit you since we’re...almost the same height. You’re just a little taller. I don’t particularly care if you ruin these or not, but uh. Try not to. I don’t want to hear my dad yell at me for ruining ‘perfectly good suits on nightly adventures’ or something like that.”

Dimitri stared blankly as Sylvain pulled out some clothes and threw them on the bed, along with a large blue coat with fur at the neck.

“Vivian could you be a dear and put these back in my closet? Thank you, love you.” Sylvain blew a kiss to one of his maids before pointing at Dimitri again. “Change.” And then he closed the door.

Dimitri let out a loud sigh before changing into the clothes Sylvain brought in for him. The suit was comfortable but it also  _ felt  _ expensive just wearing it. He looked in his mirror to fix the tie, and wow. Dimitri even  _ looked  _ rich. He supposes he’s...technically rich, since he will get his father’s inheritance later, but he never dressed or acted like it. He then put on the fur coat and stared at himself in the mirror. 

Wow. Dimitri was almost embarrassed on how he dressed before. That’s not to say he saw any problem with his earlier dress, but Sylvain definitely had a great fashion sense.

Speaking of Sylvain, he had entered the room again and upon seeing Dimitri, whistled. “Holy shit you look good. Your date’s gonna love you even more. Just let me add a few more things…” The redhead styled Dimitri’s hair and put a gold Rolex watch on his wrist, before stepping back and nodding. “If I wasn’t already taken I would kiss you, but I’ll give you a simple thumbs up instead. Now go get ‘em. Make them yours. Also, if you bring him back home please go to the other side of the house if you’re going to…” Sylvain only wiggled his eyebrows.

Dimitri shook his head, but then he smiled at the other. “Sylvain...thank you.”

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Sylvain grinned.

With that, Dimitri was on his way to go meet Ashe at the flower shop- in...Sylvain’s...fancy black Tesla, to his friend’s insistence. Dimitri was unable to refuse, so he just took the car and promised to be careful. Once he arrived, he parked his car and got out, smiling at Ashe who was standing outside. Ashe was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, along with black pants and black dress shoes. A simple outfit but it suited him.

“Ashe!” He called out to him since he wasn’t moving. But the other could only stare at him in what was probably shock.

“D-Dimitri? You- You look-” Ashe choked on his words. “You look- really...uhh...nice.” He was stumbling over his words as he slowly approached Dimitri, looking over at him and the car, clearly speechless. “Is that a Tesla? You own a Tesla? Wait-  _ Is that a gold Rolex on your wrist? _ ” The other shook his head and sighed. “Now I feel way too underdressed.” 

“It’s fine. You still look cute and nice.”

Ashe’s face turned red again, and Dimitri only laughed as he opened the car door for Ashe, letting him sit in the car first before he went back inside.

“A-Are you sure it’s okay that um...that I should be here?”

“I’m going on a date with you aren’t I? Who else would be there?”

The other’s mouth closed- as if he forgot what he was going to say. Dimitri patted Ashe’s head before starting to drive to their destination. 

Ashe was clearly nervous, so he played a few songs. They were actually...Sylvain’s songs. Sylvain’s songs that he made with Felix. They made a band on a whim and they had two other members. Their band name was called Requiem and they were popular in the underground scene, apparently.

“This band is nice...what’s their name?”

“Requiem.” Dimitri smiled as he drove. “A couple of my friends are actually in this band.”

“Oh, really? That’s cool!” The other definitely relaxed more as they continued to listen to Requiem’s songs.

“If you want, I could ask them for CDs to give you.”

“N-No, it’s fine. Don’t trouble yourself.”

Dimitri decided that yes, he would trouble himself with it, and that he would spoil Ashe. Once they arrived at the restaurant, he got out after parking the car and opened the door for Ashe, and when they went inside, he allowed Ashe to sit down first. When they ate, Dimitri made light conversation so that the other wouldn’t be too uncomfortable in a fancy setting like this. Granted, while they were talking, Ashe kept avoiding his eyes. He wondered if Ashe was  _ that  _ nervous. 

When they finished and left, Dimitri walked beside Ashe. “Did you enjoy our dinner tonight?”

“Yes. The food was good, and…” The other suddenly trailed off once they reached the car. “Kiss me.”

Dimitri blinked at the sudden request. “What?”

Ashe didn’t give him an answer, he only put himself on the car and pulled Dimitri down so that their lips met.

* * *

The truth was, Ashe saw a few old...acquaintances of his that he didn’t want to see. Not that they would remember  _ Ashe _ , but they would definitely remember the detective who discovered their secrets. They were approaching them, likely seeing that they appeared familiar. He didn’t want Dimitri to be in danger, and in a moment of panic, asked Dimitri to kiss him so that their faces could be obscured. 

Now that their lips were connected, they both froze for a second before Ashe moved his hands to Dimitri’s fur coat, using the fur to cover both of their faces.

Dimitri, on the other hand, carefully bit Ashe’s bottom lip and- he was definitely not expecting  _ this  _ on their first date night. They weren’t even dating yet. But- well, he wasn’t going to say  _ no… _ So he playfully bit Dimitri’s lip back. There was a look of surprise on Dimitri’s face. For a moment, Ashe wondered if this was the other’s first kiss.

Next thing he knew,  _ Dimitri  _ was the one who was hungrily kissing him, as if Ashe were his life force. Dimitri kissed him with the ferocity of a lion and with a passion that burned through Ashe- he could barely breathe. No, this probably  _ wasn’t  _ his first kiss, Ashe thinks.

The people that were originally making their way towards them stopped and ran off. Cursing at their luck to witness ‘such a gross public display of affection.’

Ashe was relieved that they were gone, and he gently let go of Dimitri’s fur coat, cupping Dimitri’s cheeks- wait, that's not what he wanted to do. He wanted to tell Dimitri what actually happened and tell him to take him back home. Instead, he only threw more oil into the fire as they continued to make out on this...expensive car. Their teeth clashed a few times and the only time they parted, was to catch their breath and they’d immediately find themselves together again, like they couldn’t stand to be apart once they connected.

“Di-” Ashe took in a breath and gently pushed Dimitri back a little. “Dimitri…” He panted out the other’s name. “Can we…go to your place?” Wait- That’s not what he- But at the same time he...didn’t want to correct himself, so he just left it at that.

“Sure.” Dimitri’s voice was a little lower than usual and oh god that wasn’t too good for Ashe’s heart. None of this was. The other was so gentle and kind. Never, would he have thought that Dimitri would be so aggressive in his kisses- but even if he was aggressive, he supposed there was still some of that gentle kindness...though he was just very overwhelmed. Not that...he...imagined Dimitri’s lips on his before or anything… Boy. He would have to explain a lot to Yuri tomorrow wouldn’t he.

During the car ride to Dimitri’s home, Ashe felt like he accidentally flipped a switch in Dimitri. Because the other tapped his fingers on the wheel every time they were stopped by a red light and had a mildly irritated look on his face. It made him look more handsome than usual, but also, Ashe had to wonder if  _ he  _ affected Dimitri as much as the other affected him and this was the result.

Ashe isn’t sure what happened for the rest of the night. It was a blur. Maybe he was too overwhelmed by being kissed by Dimitri. He remembers Dimitri carrying him with one arm, putting the keys somewhere near the entrance, but after that he only remembers being in Dimitri’s bed and kissing more. 

The next morning, when he wakes up with his clothes still on and being in Dimitri’s arms, he thinks he can safely assume nothing happened last night despite all the passionate kissing. He might’ve...been a little noisy though. Ashe desperately hopes that there is no one else living here in this house.

Of course, his hopes are absolutely shattered when there’s a redhead entering the room and for a moment, their eyes met. Ashe opened his mouth, but the redhead held his hand up to stop him, put his index finger in front of his lips, and pointed at Dimitri, who was still sleeping. He blinked and looked at Dimitri, but when he looked back to the door, it was already closed.

Ashe sighed and made himself more comfortable in Dimitri’s arms, looking at Dimitri’s peaceful sleeping face. He suddenly became so overwhelmed with feelings of love that he blurted out- “Dimitri? I love you.”

“...” Dimitri opened one eye and gently kissed Ashe’s forehead. “I love you too.”

“!” Ashe blinked, and after a few moments, tentatively asked a question. “So...does that mean we’re dating now?”

The other snorted and opened both eyes, sleepily speaking. “I thought we were already dating.”

“Wait- you-” He moved a little bit, accidentally knocking his head into Dimitri’s. “Ow- I’m sorry. But, you thought we were already…”

“Yeah…” Dimitri yawned. “Why else would I visit you so often and call you cute? ‘M not that dense…”

“But- But why didn’t you say anything?”

“...For a relationship like ours, I thought there was no need for words. We respect each other, we cover for each other, we’re always by each other’s sides...” Dimitri smiled and kissed his lips gently. “But if you need affirmation, I’d be happy to tell you more.”

Ashe decides that he really is the biggest idiot of all. “I...Maybe I’d like that...a little.”

“Then I’ll tell you more.” He kissed his forehead again. “You’re cute,” His nose. “adorable,” His left cheek. “stunning,” His right cheek. “someone who has stolen what was mine but also gave me theirs,” And then, he kissed his lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
